capp120section3fandomcom-20200214-history
Components of a System
Components of a System # What is the Motherboard? ## Integrated circuit that allows connection to all peripheral devices as well as other ICS ## A chip in your computer that makes everything run well ## A fan system to keep your computer from overheating ## The computer ''' '''Answer:A Koa # What’s the purpose of the Central Processing Unit ? ## Processes all your pictures and keeps them safe ## Control unit executes program instruction stored into memory to produce info ''' ## '''Makes the computer work smoothly ## Detects viruses ' ' Answer:B Koa ' 3. ASCII code stands for?' ' a. The code you need to reboot your system' ' b. Your computer code' ' C. The symbol equivalent in binary code' ' D. The wifi code to all computers' ' Answer: C Koa' ' 4. Whats a pixel?' ' a. Tiny dot on your screen that represents 1 of 16.7 million colors' ' B. Tiny dot on your screen that represents 2 of 16.7 million colors' ' C. Tiny dot on your screen that represents 3 of 16.7 million colors' ' D. Tiny dot on your screen that represents 4 of 16.7 million colors' ' Answer: A Koa' ' 5. 1,000 H2 is equivalent to?' ' a.1' ' B.2' ' C.3' ' D.4' Answer :A Jay ' 6. 1,000 KH2 is equivalent to?' ' A.1' ' B.2' ' C.3' ' D.4' ' Answer: A Jay' ' 7. 1,000 MH2 is equivalent to?' ' A.1' ' B.2' ' C. 3' ' D. 4' ' Answer: A Jay' ' 8. 3 GHz is equivalent to?' ' A.3 billion h2' ' B. 2 billion h2' ' C. 4 billion h2' ' D. 5 billion h2' ' Answer: A Jay' ' 9. What does the heatsink do?' ' A.Cools the computer down when its to hot' ' B.Helps download things faster' ' C. stores information' ' D. Trash ' ' Answer : A Koa' ' 10. What's RAM?' ' A. Right Access Memory' ' B. Random Access Memory' ' C. Rough Access Memory' ' D. Rugid Access Memory' ' Answer: B Koa' ' 11. What's a CPU fan?' ' A. Computer fan' ' B. Scans for viruses' ' C. Helps download apps ' ' D. The trash' ' Answer: A Koa' ' 12. What's the purpose of a CPU fan' ' A. To control all the apps' ' B. To store pictures' ' C. Used for active cooling' ' D. To put all your unwanted things in' ' Answer: C Koa' ' 13. What's the ROM chip' ' A. A chip in the computer to watch movies' ' B. A chip to store all your data' ' C. A chip to speed up the connection' ' D. A chip to track your doings' ' Answer B Koa' ' 14. What does the Rom chip do?' ' A. Stores data and cannot be removed and can only be read' ' B. stores only pictures' ' C. Stores data until told to delete it' ' D. Stores data for 3 weeks' ' Answer A Koa' ' 15. The equivalent of one cycle of time is compared to?' ' A. A beat' ' B. A wavelength ' ' C. A heartbeat ' ' D. A full day' ' Answer B Koa' ' 16. What does Bus mean? ' ' A. the yellow bus' ' B. A program for the computer' ' C. The system that allows the flow of electricity i’s and O’s from chip to chip on the MB ' ' D. A chip that makes the computer work' ' Answer C Koa' ' 17. What's the difference between RAM and Rom' ' A. Ram runs faster Rom doesn't ' ' B. Ram has a bigger chip than Rom ' ' C. You have to buy Ram Rom is built in ' ' D. Ram is not permanent for data Rom is' ' Answer D Koa' ' 18. 1,000 B is equivalent to' ' A. 1 Kilobyte' ' B. 2 Kilobyte' ' C. 3 Kilobyte' ' D. 4 Kilobyte' ' Answer A Koa' ' 19. 1,000 KB is equivalent to' ' A. 1 gigabyte ' ' B. 2 gigabyte' ' C. 3 gigabyte' ' D. 4 gigabyte ' ' Answer A Koa' ' 20. 1,000 GB is equivalent to ' ' A. 1 Terabyte' ' B. 2 Terabyte' ' C. 3 Terabyte ' ' D. 4 Terabyte ' ' Answer A Koa ' ' ' ' '